


Clone A Willy

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clone A Willy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Of Course Phil is making a mold of his cock, Vibrators, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the ImagineClintCoulson prompt:Do you know 'Clone a Willy'? (cloneawilly(.)com) Either Clint or Phil decides it's a great idea to make a copy of their own/other's penis





	Clone A Willy

When Phil had brought out the box in the morning, Clint had almost fallen off the bed in shock when he realized what it was. “Phil, is that what I think it is?” 

Phil looked up from where he was reading the instructions on the box and grinned. It was one of Clint’s favorite grins. The one that was really just a slight curving upward of Phil’s mouth and was a little mischievous. This grin meant Phil had planned something fun and probably dirty that would leave Clint breathless and smiling himself. 

“If you’re thinking it’s a kit for making a silicone replica of my cock, then yes. I was browsing for a new plug when I found this and remembered you saying how much you missed my cock when I was away.”

Clint bounced on the bed and crawled between Phil’s legs so he could see the box too. “So we’re making a dildo that looks like your dick?” Clint wiggled in Phil’s lap and leaned back against his chest. Phil’s free arm came around his waist, and his fingers slid under just the top of Clint’s pants to touch and tease. 

“Yes. And-”

“It’s purple!” Clint leaned up to kiss Phil’s jaw. “You love me so much, Phil. A dildo of your cock and in my favorite color too.”

“I thought you’d appreciate that.” Phil handed the box to Clint to inspect. “I’ll finish reading the instructions and then we can do this?”

“You mean you haven’t read them already?”

“It came yesterday while we were working. I only opened it last night while you were showering.”

Clint studied the box and then shook it. “Is it bad I want to play with the vibrator right now? Make sure it works?”

Phil snorted and whispered in Clint’s ear. “Later. We’ll use one our own since this one will be inside the mold.” 

Leaning back further into Phil, Clint hummed happily. “Deal. Can I pick which one?”

“Yes. Now hush, so I can finish reading these.” 

Closing his eyes, Clint listened to the sounds of Phil reading, the feel of his husband’s fingers scratching along his scalp soothing him to sleep. 

Clint didn’t know how long he dozed, but it didn’t feel like too long before Phil was nudging him awake. “Clint? I think I’ve got this figured out.”

Blinking awake, Clint rolled over in Phil’s arms and nuzzled his neck. “What do we have to do?”

“Move this into the kitchen, first of all.”

Clint cuddled closer. “Why can’t we do it here? Our nice, warm and cozy bed?”

With his usual ninja stealth tactics, Phil was off the bed leaving Clint to fall back into the pillows. “Because this looks to be messy and I don’t trust you with scissors in bed.”

“Why are scissors involved in this at all?” Clint moved to the edge of the bed and tried to figure out why they would need scissors, but he couldn’t come up with anything.

“Follow me to the kitchen and find out.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the kitchen, once Phil had explained that he needed to be hard (and Clint had made a sarcastic comment), Clint had back Phil up against the cabinets and started kissing his husband. “How do you want it, Phil?”

Phil groaned and bucked up into Clint, wanting more contact. “Clint….please.” 

“Or I could just slip my hand down your pants, work you nice and slow?” Clint gripped Phil’s cock through his pants and just gave a gentle squeeze. “What do you want, Phil?”

Phil’s head dropped onto Clint’s shoulder. “Hand.” Clint gave another gentle squeeze before his hand slid into Phil’s pants. “Jesus, Clint.”

Nipping at Phil’s jaw, Clint kissed the corner of his mouth and continued stroking Phil’s cock. “You always feel so good, Phil. Getting so nice and hard in my hand. Don’t know how I’m gonna stop.”

“You’re going to have to if you want that dildo.”

With one more kiss, Clint let go of Phil’s cock and took a step back. “Okay, what do I need to do?”

Gripping the counter, Phil took a deep breath. “Get the plastic tube and the sharpie.”

Doing as he’s told, Clint grabs the clear plastic tube and the sharpie and turned around to find Phil had already stepped out of his pants and had a hand on his beautifully hard cock. “Fuck, Phil.”

When Phil found his voice, it was strained. “Closed end of the tube at my hips and hold it against my dick. Then mark the spot right above the head.”

“Done. Now what?”

“Now, cut the tube at the line and then tape over the rough edge with the electrical tape.” 

Clint quickly got the tube cut and carefully layered the tape over the edge. “Got it. Wanna test it out? Make sure you’ve got enough space?”

Phil smiled. “I trust you, sweetheart.” Stepping out of his pants, Phil joined Clint at the island. “Now, take out your phone and get a two-minute timer ready.”

Once the timer was ready, Clint felt a soft press of lips on his cheek. “Why do I need a timer?”

“Because the next, very important, part is time sensitive. I know you can do it, though. You always work so well under pressure.”

Clint shivered. “Of course I do. It’s why I’m your best asset.”

Phil laughed and poked Clint in the side, making him jerk and twitch. He led Clint through the instructions to make the mold and as Clint stirred, Phil noticed he’d softened a bit. 

“The goop is ready. Do I pour it in the tube now?”

“Yes. I’ve got to get myself hard again, so just give me a sec.”

Pouring the paste into the tube, Clint eyed the timer and breathed a sigh of relief. They still had 45 seconds left. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Good. This is going to feel weird, but once the mold sets a bit, I’m all yours. You’ve definitely waited long enough.” 

With a little coordination, they managed to get Phil’s cock into the mold. “How long does my dick have to be in here?”

“Few minutes.” Clint kissed Phil gently and ran his free hand through his husband’s hair. “I can’t wait to see the finished product, Phil. You’re the best husband ever.”

Once the mold had set, Clint helped Phil carefully remove his stiff dick from the tube. He wet a rag with warm water and passed it to Phil so he could clean himself off. “How long before we can pour the silicone in?”

“Two hours.” Clint grabbed Phil’s hand and started dragging him to the bedroom. “Two whole hours of whatever you want.” 

Pulling Clint into his arms, Phil growled. “Go pick a vibrator. I know the perfect way to spend our two hours.”

**2 hours and Some Silicone Later**

“Is it ready? Is it ready? Phil! Is it ready?” Clint bounced around Phil as they went to the kitchen to see if the dildo was ready. 

“It should be.” Phil touched the silicone tentatively and was relieved to find it fully cured. He handed the mold to Clint. “Care to do the honors?”

“Yes!” Clint took the mold and carefully removed the dildo. “Oh my god! Phil! It’s perfect!” 

Phil was a little amazed himself. It was a very good replica of his cock and seeing the joy on Clint’s face was wonderful. “I’m glad it turned out.”

“Can we go try it? Please?”

Chuckling, Phil pulled Clint in for a kiss. “Yes. Go back to the bedroom and I’ll be there in a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about clone a willy, I do recommend their site and their how to video. It's really entertaining.   
> https://cloneawilly.com/pages/how-it-works


End file.
